girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sooyoung
Choi Soo-young (born February 10, 1990), commonly known as Sooyoung (수영), is a South Korean singer and actress. Sooyoung made her debut as a singer in the Korean Japanese girl group, Route 0, which was active from 2002 til 2003.Currently, she is a sub vocalist and lead dancer for Girls' Generation, and became an SM Entertainment trainee at the "2000 SM Entertainment Open Audition", and was a trainee for six years and three months. Sooyoung is also a well known actress known for her roles in My Spring Days and Dating Agency Cyrano. Early Life Sooyoung was born in Gwangju, South Korea on February 10, 1990. She has an older sister, Choi Soo-jin, who is a musical theatre actress. She was discovered on SM Casting System via the 2000 SM Open Audition. She then auditioned for the 2002 Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo Audition and won first place, marking her debut into the Japanese music scene with the band Route θ. Sooyoung graduated from JeongShin Women High School (Korean: 정신 여자 고등학교) in 2009 and is currently majoring in performing arts and theater at Chung-Ang University with fellow member Yuri and Seungri of Big Bang. Sooyoung and Yuri were created ambassadors for their university in May 2014. Career After winning first place in the 2002 Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo, Sooyoung was sent to Japan and debuted as a member of the duo Route θ, alongside Marina Takahashi. The band released three singles: "Waku! Waku! It's Love", "Start", and "Painting", and 3 B-Sides : Go Go Happy!!, Kimi Ni Ae Ta Kara (君に会えたから) and Onna No Ko Magic (女の子マジック). The group was later disbanded in 2003. Sooyoung came back to Korea and underwent training until she debuted as a member of K-pop girl group, Girls Generation in 2007, taking her roles as a supporting vocalist and main dancer in the group. Sooyoung sang the song Kkok with Kwon Yuri for the series, Working Mom. Featured on The Blue's song, Feeling Only You with Tiffany Hwang and sang the song Wild Flower, which was used as My Spring Days' OST. In terms of singing Sooyoung's vocal range is E3-A5. Sooyoung wrote the song, How Great Is Your Love?, which was put on Girls Generation's album, The Boys and collaborated with Seohyun and Yuri to write the song, Baby Maybe for The Boys album. As an actress, Sooyoung is well known for her roles in My Spring Days, Dating Agency Cyrano and The 3rd Hospital, she has gained recognition as an actress and was considered the best actress in Girls Generation by Oh Ji Ho for her role in The 3rd Hospital. Sooyoung has won several awards for her acting pursuits such as Excellence Award for her role in My Spring Days and The New Rookie award for her role in The 3rd Hospital. Personal Life It was announced in January 2014 that Sooyoung is dating actor, Jung Kyung Ho. The two became accustomed to seeing each other regularly as they attend the same Church. Profile * Name: Choi Soo Young (최수영) * Stage name: Sooyoung (수영) * Birth place: Gwangju, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea * Nickname: ShikShin (Food God), NaSoo (Interrupter), Fun Loving Princess, Cheerful Princess * Birth date: February 10, 1990 * Blood Type: O * Height: 170 cm (5'7") * Weight: 45 kg (99.208 lbs) * Position(s): '''Lead Dancer, Supporting Vocalist * '''Education: Jungshin All-Girls High School * Languages: Korean (Fluent), Japanese (Fluent), English (Basic), Chinese (Basic) * Religion: Christianity * Hobbies: Watching Movies, Internet, Food * Favorite Artists: Craig David, TLC, Morning Musume, CHEMISTRY, S.E.S, BoA * Favorite Actors: Tsukamoto Takashi, Fujiwara Tatsuya, Sean Penn, Jang Seo Hee * Speciality: Japanese, Dance, Acting * Favorite time: Shower time * Favorite color: Black * Favorite fashion: Chic Style, Hotpants and Onepieces * Motto: "Let's not procrastinate" * Roommate: Taeyeon & Yoona (Old Dorm), Jessica (New Dorm) Discography Soundtrack/ Collaborations * 2005 Inuyasha OST – "I am" (Korean ver.) * 2008.08.14 Working Mom OST (#1 Please! (Yuri, '''Sooyoung')'' * 2009.05.14 The First Memories (#1 Neomaneul Neuggimyeon) (Tiffany, Sooyoung) Works Movies * 2008.11.27 Hello Schoolgirl - Jeong Da Jeong Television * - 2008.05.30 Unstoppable Marriage - Soo Young * 2009.04.27 MBC ‘Fantastic Duo’ (with Kim Jae-dong) - MC * 2009 We Got Married * 2012 The 3rd Hospital - Eujin * - 2013.07.16 Dating Agency: Cyrano - Gong Min Young Music Video * 2009.12.15 Seoul (Seoul City Promotional Song) Radio *- 2008.02.03 Reckless Radio - DJ Commercials *2004 Anycall *2010 Biotherm *2013 Double M Gallery Sooyung debut.png Sooyung 2014.png Sooyung 2013.png Sooyung 2012.png Sooyung 2011.png Sooyung 2010.png Sooyung 2009.png Sooyung 2008.png Sooyung 2007.png Category:SNSD Member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper